Dass erst so etwas passieren muss
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Danny ist wieder einmal an allem schuld...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J)  
**Staffel:** 3  
**Inhalt:** Danny ist wieder mal an allem Schuld...  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

SGC

Gateroom

9.57 a.m.

CHAPTER 1

"Na dann mal los, Kinder. Let's rock n' roll.", witzelte Colonel Jack O'Neill und trat als erster auf die Rampe zum Sternentor und verschwand im Ereignishorizont, gefolgt von Teal'c, Daniel Jackson und Major Samantha, Sam, Carter.

auf der anderen Seite

Das Stargate war mitten in einem Wald platziert und flankiert von riesigen Tannen. Es war ungewöhnlich still und fast ehrfürchtig sahen SG1 zum Himmel auf, der durch die undurchdringliche grüne Masse fast nicht zu sehen war.

Nur die Vögel zwitscherten in den hohen Baumkronen und eine kleine Brise seufzte wie eine verlorene Seele in den Zweigen. Ein kleines Eichhörnchen erstarrte mit buschig erhobenem Schwanz auf einem Ast. Es hielt eine Nuss in seinen rattenähnlichen Pfoten und richtete seine intensiven Knopfaugen auf sie. Plötzlich schnatterte es ihnen etwas zu und verschwand eilig flitzend in den höheren Baumkronen.

"Richtig schön hier, was?", kommentierte Jack die Einsamkeit des Planeten. "Es sind keine Trampelpfade zu entdecken, daraus lässt sich schließen, dass das Stargate nicht oft verwendet wird.", erklärte Teal'c, nachdem er den moosigen Waldboden rund um das Tor in Augenschein genommen hatte. "Das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht.", sagte Jack und erntete einen halbernst gemeinten bösen Blick von Daniel. Der junge Archäologe war sichtlich enttäuscht, keine Spuren von Zivilisation auf diesem Planeten entdeckt zu haben.

"Ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns noch ein bisschen um und hauen dann wieder ab.", meldete sich Jack wieder.

"Sie können doch nicht vom Gebiet eines Quadratkilometers auf das Aussehen eines ganzen Planeten schließen! Vielleicht ist der andere Teil des Planeten ein Ozean...oder...oder eine blühende Zivilisation?", warf Daniel ein. Jack schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.

"Dann sehen wir uns eben in einem größeren Umkreis um.", schlug Carter vor und Jack nickte zustimmend.

"Okay, dann mal los, Campingfreunde. Nehmt das ganze Zeug mit, wer weiß, wenn es etwas hier gibt, sind es vielleicht große böse Bären...", sagte Jack und knurrte Daniel an, der ihn nur böse anfunkelte.

Sam kicherte und bildete die Vorhut. Teal'c drehte sich plötzlich abrupt um und richtete seine Stabwaffe auf einen unsichtbaren Feind.

"Was ist, Kumpel?", fragte Jack.

"Nichts. Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Geräusch gehört.", sagte der Jaffa ruhig du schloss sich dann wieder der Gruppe an.

Etwa hundert Meter weiter im Gebüsch kauerten zwei Gestalten und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Dann hefteten sie sich an die Fersen des Teams.

"Sir?"

"Carter?".

"Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass wir verfolgt werden.", teilte sie ihm nachdenklich mit und befestigte wieder eine der Markierungen, die sie seit dem Aufbruch vom Stargate alle zehn Meter verteilte, an einem kleinen Ast. Jack drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und ließ seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen.

"Vielleicht ist uns ja das Eichhörnchen von vorhin gefolgt.", unterstellte er. Sam lächelte gequält.

"Wir halten die Augen offen, okay?", beruhigte er und Sam nickte wenig überzeugt.

Auch Teal'c war sichtlich nervös und festigte den Griff um seine Stabwaffe.

Plötzlich wurde das fahle Licht, das sich durch die dichten Baumkronen kämpfte, heller und der Wald wurde insgesamt lichter.

"Ich glaube, da vorne ist was.", rief Daniel, überholte seine Teamkameraden und entfernte sich schnell von ihnen. "Wenn er das nur endlich lassen würde...", zischte O'Neill sauer und begann ebenfalls, sein Tempo zu steigern. Sam und Teal'c folgten dem Beispiel des Colonels.

"Daniel! Bleiben Sie stehen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Jack. Tatsächlich befolgte Daniel den Befehl und zeigte außer Atem auf den Waldrand, der sich etwa fünfzig Meter weiter abzeichnete. Jack schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick.

CHAPTER 2

Der Wald hörte fast abrupt auf und eine savannenähnliche Steppe kam zum Vorschein. "Seltsam.", kommentierte Sam die radikale Veränderung der Flora von dichtem Wald in karge, nur von vereinzelten Gewächsen unterbrochener Steppe.

"In der Tat, Major Carter.", pflichtete ihr Teal'c bei.

"Seht mal, da vorne! Ein Brunnen!", rief Daniel euphorisch und war im Begriff, loszurennen. Jack packte ihn von hinten am Kragen. "Langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Danny.", schimpfte er und Daniel wollte protestieren, riss sich aber nur los und schwieg.

Daniel und Teal'c gingen voraus und Jack und Sam bildeten die Nachhut.

Keiner der Vieren bemerkte die zwei vermummten Menschen, die am Waldrand standen und sie beobachteten.

"Na, immer noch Verfolgungswahn?", neckte Jack. Sam lächelte. "Nein, nicht mehr."

Als die beiden endlich bei dem Brunnen angekommen waren, hatten Teal'c und Daniel längst die Umgebung ins Visier genommen. "Teal'c hat Fußspuren gefunden. Der Planet ist also doch bewohnt. Wir müssen uns sofort auf die Suche machen!", rief Jackson aufgeregt.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht zu weit vom Tor entfernen!", warnte Jack. "Der Colonel hat recht, es ist zu gefährlich. Wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet.", stimmte ihm Sam zu.

Jack nickte dankbar.

Daniel gab sich nicht geschlagen und seufzte. "Aber...das können wir nicht machen, ich meine...welche Möglichkeiten uns durch die Lappen gehen könnten!", versuchte er, die anderen zu überzeugen.

"Wir gehen noch eine halbe Stunde, wenn wir dann nichts finden, kehren wir sofort um!", ließ sich Jack breitschlagen. Daniel grinste dankbar.

"Haben Sie mich verstanden? Ich will ein klares und deutliches JA hören!", versicherte er sich.

"JA!", rief Daniel, packte seinen Rucksack und ging weiter.

Teal'c folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen und auch Jack machte sich seufzend wieder auf den Weg.

eine halbe Stunde später

"Die Vegetation wird immer spärlicher.", stellte Sam fest. Jack nickte. "Und es wird jeden Meter noch heißer.", addierte er.

Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom wolkenlosen Himmel und die beiden hatten sich ihre Sonnenhüte aufgesetzt. Jack sah zu Daniel und Teal'c, die etwa hundert Meter Vorsprung hatten.

Sam zog sich ihre Uniformjacke aus und warf sie achtlos in den Sand. Jack folgte dem Beispiel und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche.

"Die halbe Stunde ist um!", rief er den beiden zu. Jackson und Teal'c stoppten und warteten.

"Jack, ich glaube, da vorne hinter dem Hügel ist etwas!", rief Daniel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Warum lasse ich ihm alles durchgehen?", maulte Jack leise zu Sam. Für Belehrungen war es zu spät, Daniel stolperte bereits auf den Hügel zu.

Nach etlichen Minuten stand SG1 schließlich versammelt auf dem Hügel und blickte auf ein kleines Dorf hinunter, in dem zahlreiche Menschen herumwuselten. "Ich habe es doch gesagt, habe ich?", freute sich Daniel.

Jack nickte nur ergeben. "Dann beeilen wir uns, es ist verdammt heiß!", sagte er. Augenscheinlich schien auch Daniel so zu empfinden, denn er entledigte sich seines Shirts und rannte mit freiem Oberkörper den Hügel hinab. Teal'c legte konfus den Kopf schief.

"Gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee von ihm!", sagte Jack und warf sein T-Shirt ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sam war schon vorgegangen und warf einen Blick zurück. Beim Anblick des Colonels wäre sie fast den Rest des Hügels hinuntergefallen. Sie zwang ihre Augen, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und riss sich von der delikaten Vorderseite des Mannes los.

"Oh mein Gott.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und versuchte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Sie schaffte es nicht und seufzte.

Sie hätte sich alles von dieser Routinemission erwartet, aber nicht, Jack mit nacktem Oberkörper zu sehen. Das war einfach zu viel. "Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen! Er ist dein Vorgesetzter...", ermahnte sie sich flüsternd.

Am Fuße des Hügels wartete Daniel und Sam gesellte sich zu ihm.

Als alle versammelt waren, gingen sie langsam auf das fremde Dorf zu.

"Daniel, vorsichtig!", ermahnte Jack.

Daniel ließ sich von diesen Worten nicht beeindrucken und ging auf die Menschenmenge zu, die sich staunend am Stadtrand versammelt hatte.

Wenige Meter vor der Meute blieb SG1 stehen. "Wir sind friedliche Reisende vom Planeten Erde.", begann Daniel. "Mein Name ist Daniel, das sind Sam, Jack und Teal'c.", fügte er hinzu, doch die Menschen, die alle lange, bunt bestickte Roben trugen, rührten sich nicht. Daniel versuchte noch einige andere Sprachen, die er auf Lager hatte, aber ebenfalls erfolglos. Plötzlich ertönten Trommelschläge aus dem Stadtinneren und die Menge teilte sich aufgeregt murmelnd. Zwei muskelbepackte, braungebrannte Männer trugen eine riesige, goldverzierte Sänfte durch die Menge und stellten sie vor den Vieren ab. Einer der Männer schob den Vorhang zu Seite und eine junge, verschleierte Frau trat heraus.

"Vu sez ihi?", fragte sie mit hoher Stimme. Alle sahen fragend zu Daniel, der aber nur die Schultern zuckte.

"Wer seit ihr?", wiederholte die Frau.

"Sie spricht unsere Sprache!", staunte Sam.

"Ihr seid Fremde.", stellte die Frau kühl fest und trat einen Schritt näher. Sie musterte die Vier von oben bis unten. Dann sagte sie etwas unverständliches zu ihren beiden Dienern, die in der Menschenmenge verschwanden, nur um kurz danach mit einigen weiteren Männern, die ebenfalls nicht gerade freundlich aussahen, zurückzukommen.

"Bringt Sie in das Fel-lezo!", befahl die geheimnisvolle Fremde und zog sich wieder in ihre Sänfte zurück. Die Männer packten SG1 unsanft, bevor sie mit ihren Waffen irgendetwas ausrichten konnten und schleiften sie durch die jubelnden Menschen.

"Was für ein Begrüßungskomitee.", rief Jack ärgerlich.

Die vier wurden in eine Zelle geworfen und die Männer verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Jack stand sofort auf und sah sich um. Es war ein dreckiges, dunkles und stinkendes Loch. "Die Luxussuite mit allem Drum und Dran.", kommentierte er sarkastisch, aber keinem der anderen war zum Lachen zu mute. "Ich hätte sagen können, nicht, es ist gefährlich, seien Sie vorsichtig oder, entfernen wir uns nicht zu weit vom Gate... ...stopp...das habe ich ja gesagt?", stellte er fest und kratzte sich am Kopf. Daniel sah ihn wütend an.

CHAPTER 3

zwei Stunden später

Jack stand immer noch an der Gitterwand und spähte nach draußen, konnte in dem fahlen Licht aber nicht viel erkennen. Plötzlich konnte man Schritte vernehmen und zwei Männer von vorhin tauchten auf und öffneten die Zelle. Sie schnappten sich Daniel und verschwanden ungeachtet des Protestes der anderen drei.

"Verdammt noch mal ihr Schweine!", rief Jack ihnen fluchend nach. Wenig später brachten sie Daniel unverletzt zurück und nahmen Teal'c mit, der sich heftig wehrte

"Was wollten die von Ihnen, Daniel?", fragte Sam. "Keine Ahnung, Molandá – so heißt die Frau – übrigens Prinzessin dieses Dorfes, sagte nur ich wäre nicht würdig und ließ mich wieder zurückbringen.", sagte er schulterzuckend. Auch Teal'c wurde zurückgebracht und sie wollten Sam nehmen. "Nein! Nicht SIE! Ihr verfluchten Bastarde!", brauste Jack los und wollte Sam befreien, die ihn verwirrt ansah. Ohne Erfolg. Jack seufzte und setzte sich in eine Ecke der Zelle.

Daniel sah den Krieger fragend an. "Ich bin auch unwürdig, weil ich von einem anderen Wesen beherrscht werde.", erklärte er ruhig und Daniel nickte verstehend. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und hoffte, sie würden auch Sam unverletzt zurückbringen. Andernfalls würde er sich das nie verzeihen können.

"Was ist mit O'Neill?", fragte Teal'c plötzlich flüsternd.

"Er hat Angst um Major Carter.", erklärte Daniel.

"Sie bedeutet ihm sehr viel, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das tut sie, und er ihr auch.", antwortete Daniel raunend.

"Sie lieben sich, aber sie beide scheinen die einzigen zu sein, die davon gegenseitig nichts mitbekommen. Da kann man nichts machen.", fügte er fast wehmütig hinzu.

"Man kann ein Pferd zur Tränke führen, aber man kann es nicht zwingen, zu trinken.", sagte Teal'c feierlich und Daniel sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Das sagt man doch bei euch so, oder?", fragte er verwirrt.

Daniel nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Nach etlichen Minuten, die sich für Jack wie Stunden anfühlten, brachten die Fremden schließlich Sam – unverletzt – zurück und Jack schickte ein Dankgebet gen Himmel. Er hatte keine Zeit, Sam zu fragen, was geschehen war, weil dieses Mal er dran war. Die Männer schleiften ihn durch dunkle Gänge in einen riesigen Raum, der vor Prunk und Glamour nur so strotzte. Mitten in der Halle stand ein goldener Thron und darauf saß die Prinzessin und lächelte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn. Er hatte oben immer noch nichts an und ihre zarten Finger strichen sanft über seine Brust. Jack fand es nur ekelig. Ihre Finger fühlten sich kalt und wie Gummi an.

"Nimm deine Pfoten weg!", rief er mit rauer Stimme.

"Ja, du bist würdig!", rief die Frau und ihre Augen funkelten böse.

Die Männer brachten ihn wieder aus dem Raum, aber statt zu seinen Freunden wurde er in einen anderen Raum gebracht, wo mehrere vermummte Frauen sich seiner annahmen.

CHAPTER 4

"Sie müssten ihn schon längst wieder zurückgebracht haben", sagte Sam und seufzte. Teal' nickte.

Sie sah ihn traurig an. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu den Gitterstäben. Sie rüttelte daran. "Was macht ihr mit ihm?", schrie sie. Sie rief immer wieder hysterisch, bis einer der Männer schließlich mit hasserfülltem Gesicht auftauchte und sie in einer fremden Sprache anschrie.

"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", zischte sie wieder.

"Er ist würdig...", raunte der Mann bissig.

"Was bedeutet das?", schaltete sich Daniel ein.

"Er muss der Tochter der Prinzessin ein Kind schenken und dann wird er dem großen Gott Humuz geopfert werden.", sprach der Mann feierlich und hob die Hände.

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun!", schrie Sam verzweifelt. Sie schlug eine Hand vor das Gesicht. "Oh Gott!", sagte sie und sank an der Wand der Zelle zu Boden.

Jack wurde von den Frauen gekämmt, gewaschen und neu eingekleidet. Er wehrte sich und protestierte, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich führten ihn drei der Frauen in ein anderes Zimmer, das scheinbar nur aus einem einzigen großen Himmelbett zu bestehen schien. Jack erkannte eine Frau, die auf dem Bett saß und ihn anstarrte. Die drei Frauen, die ihn hergeführt hatten, verschwanden und sperrten die Tür ab. Die andere Frau kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihn berühren. Jack wich zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Die Frau versuchte es erneut, aber Jack sprang zurück. Schließlich hatte sie ihn in die Ecke getrieben und Jack konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Die Fremde kam auf ihn zu. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Prinzessin, der sie ihren Aufenthalt hier verdankten.

Sie spitze ihre Lippen und wollte ihn küssen. Jack wendete sich ab und gab der Frau einen Stoß, dass sie beinahe hingefallen wäre. Er wusste nur eine Frau, die er küssen wollte, und die saß in einer Zelle, und das nur wegen der Mutter dieser Frau, und dieser Gedanke machte ihn nicht gerade glücklich.

"Willst du mich nicht?", fragte sie mit süßer Stimme.

"NEIN! Das will ich nicht!", beteuerte Jack und sah sich schnell nach einem Ausweg um. Es gab keinen.

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Jack schwieg. "Bist du verheiratet?"

"Nein.", antwortete er und fühlte sich wie ein von Wölfen umzingeltes Wild.

"Schlägt dein Herz für eine andere Frau?", sagte sie fast weinerlich.

Jack nickte ergeben. "Ja, ich liebe eine andere Frau. Sie ist wunderschön, hat blaue Augen und ich würde für sie sterben.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Die Frau wich einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann fing sie an zu weinen – besser gesagt, hysterisch zu plärren. Sie saß auf dem Bett und heulte. Jack empfand kein Mitleid mit ihr.

"Aber ich liebe dich! Du bist der, den meine Mutter, die Prinzessin Molandá, auserwählt hat, mir ein Kind zu schenken! Wenn du es machst, werde ich meine Mutter bitten, dich nicht zu opfern und dich zum Mann nehmen", schniefte sie.

"Ein Kind?", wiederholte Jack ungläubig.

Die Frau nickte.

"Oh Gott, ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film!", schrie Jack.

"Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen! Und schon gar nicht heiraten. Jedenfalls nicht dich!", addierte er schreiend und die Frau fing noch mehr zu weinen an. Nach etlichen Minuten schrie sie etwas in einer fremden Sprache und die drei Frauen kamen wieder durch die Tür, schrieen auf Jack ein und schleiften in dann nach draußen.

Plötzlich stand die Prinzessin selbst vor ihm und sah ihn böse an.

"Du willst dich deinem Schicksal nicht fügen? Dann sollst du gleich geopfert werden und einen undankbaren Tod finden!", wetterte sie.

"Ich sterbe lieber, als mit deiner Tochter zu...schlafen!", entgegnete er. Die Frau spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und Jack stöhnte angeekelt.

Die Frauen fesselten ihn und schleiften in aus dem Gebäude. Mitten in der Stadt wurde er auf eine Art Altar gelegt und ein Priester trat näher.

Einer der Männer kam zu der Zelle und sperrte auf. "Ihr seit frei, ihr könnt eures Weges gehen. Ihr seit unwürdig.", sprach er. "Was ist mit unserem Freund?", fragte Daniel und warf einen Blick auf Sam, die immer noch zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Zelle saß und vor sich hinweinte.

Die Vorstellung, Jack würde mit einer anderen Frau schlafen und dann auch noch getötet werden, machte sie völlig fertig. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Sie liebte ihn doch, und er wusste es nicht mal!

"Er wurde bereits vor zwei Stunden geopfert.", sagte der Mann kühl.

"WAS?", schrie Daniel.

Chapter 5

Daniel, Teal'c und eine völlige verzweifelte Sam waren auf dem Rückweg zum Sternentor, um auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Ohne Jack. Jack war tot. Sam konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

"Alles okay?", fragte Daniel und auch Teal'c sah sie traurig an.

"Ob alles okay ist? Nichts ist okay! Jack ist tot!", schluchzte sie und sank zu Boden. Daniel kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schon gut.", beruhigte er sie erfolglos.

"Versteh' doch! Ich...habe ihn...ich habe ihn...", begann sie.

"...geliebt, ich weiß!", beendet er ihren Satz und sie sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an, bevor sie weiterweinte. Schließlich konnten die beiden Männer Sam doch noch so weit bringen, weiterzugehen. 

Plötzlich hörten sie ein knackendes Geräusch im Dickicht des dichter werdenden Waldes, den sie bereits erreicht hatten.

Der Jaffa-Krieger richtete sofort ruckartig seine Waffe auf das Gebüsch.

"Autsch...hey, Kinder, ich bin's!", hörte man. Die drei sahen sich verwirrt an und konnten es nicht glauben, bis Jack in eine lange, zerschlissene Robe gehüllt, vor ihnen stand und dümmlich grinste.

Er sah in die Runde und als er bemerkte, dass Sam weinte, trat er mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie zu. Sam lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.

"Hey hey...was ist denn los?", fragte er ein wenig überrascht und schlang seine Arme verwirrt um ihren zitternden Körper.

Sie fühlte sich endlich wieder geborgen und seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken sendeten kleine Stromstösse durch ihren Körper.

"Jack, ich...", begann sie zögernd.

Jack glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte sie ihn wirklich bei seinem Vornamen genannt? Das war doch nicht möglich. Das tat sie nur in wirklich...außergewöhnlichen Situationen...Wie lange wartete er schon darauf? Wie lange?

"Jack?", fragte er laut.

"Kein Colonel, kein Sir? Einfach Jack?", addierte er.

Sam sah ihn verwirrt an und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie war so froh, ihn wiederzusehen und zu wissen, dass er am Leben war. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich...", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

"Wir dachten, du wärst geopfert worden.", sagte Teal'c kühl.

"Ist ne' lange Geschichte.", sagte Jack und sah lächelnd auf seinen Major, der ihn immer noch fest umarmt hielt.

"Die Tochter der Prinzessin hatte Mitleid mit mir und hat die anderen abgelenkt, da bin ich so schnell wie möglich abgehauen. Dann hat sie noch einen der Männer mit Gold bestochen, dass er euch frei lässt.", erklärte er.

Sam hörte sein Worte zwar, aber sie verstand den Sinn nicht. Alles was wichtig war, war, ihn zu berühren, sich zu versichern, dass er wirklich da war. Das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes zu fühlen und den Duft seines Rasierwassers, den sie so mochte, und der von irgend einem anderen, seltsam riechenden Duft fast überdeckt wurde, einzuatmen.

"Musstest du mit dieser Frau schlafen?", fragte Teal'c und plötzlich sah ihn auch Sam traurig an. Jack grinste verschlagen. "Ich konnte nicht. Ich habe mich so gewehrt, bis sie anfing zu weinen und mich die anderen Frauen beschimpften und zu der Prinzessin Mol...irgendwas gebracht haben...", feixte er und Sam fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen.

Als Daniel sah, wie Jack und Sam sich plötzlich ansahen, tippte er Teal'c an die Schulter und deutete ihm, mitzukommen und die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Sam schniefte immer noch. Jack fuhr ihr durch ihr strubbeliges Haar.

"Hey, schon gut. Ich bin nicht tot, du kannst aufhören zu weinen.", sagte er sanft und Sam kicherte leise.

"Ich bin nur so froh, dich gesund wiederzuhaben."; sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Wange und seine Augen leuchteten warm. Sam lächelte.

"Dass erst so etwas passieren muss, damit ich es endlich herausfinde!", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr und verursachte Sam eine Gänsehaut. Sie drückte ihn fester an sich und auch Jack durchwanderten wohlige Schauer.

"Was?", flüsterte sie leise.

"Na, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest...ich liebe dich, Sam. Mehr als mein eigenes Leben oder sonst irgend etwas.", sagte er leise und Sam sah ihn verliebt an.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Jack! Du weißt gar nicht wie.", sagte sie und sie sahen sich lange gegenseitig in die Augen. Bis Jack sich ein wenig herunterbeugte und seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die ihren legte. Lange war es ein abwartender und zärtlicher Kuss, aber Sam legte schließlich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn weiter zu sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Schließlich brachen die beiden den Kuss ab und lächelten sich an.

"Wow.", kommentierte Jack und grinste. Nach etlichen Minuten machten sich die beiden Hand in Hand endlich schweren Herzens zurück auf den Weg zum Stargate, um auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Beim Sternentor warteten schon Daniel und Teal'c, die beide (!) grinsten und ungeduldig wählte Daniel die Heimatkoordinaten. Bevor Sam und Jack durch das Tor traten, meldete sich Jack noch einmal. "Das nächste Mal erschießt du mich, wenn ich mich von Danny zu irgend etwas überreden lassen sollte.", flüsterte er Sam ins Ohr und sie fing an zu kichern. Daniel sah sie noch einmal kopfschüttelnd an, bevor er Teal'c durch das Wurmloch folgte.

Jack küsste Sam noch einmal, bevor sie sich trennten und hintereinander durch den Ereignishorizont traten.

Auf der Erde fiel die liquide Materie mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch in sich zusammen und Sam warf Jack einen verliebten Blick zu, bevor sich SG1 mit acht Stunden Verspätung zum Gesundheitsscheck auf die Krankenstation und danach zur Abschlussbesprechung mit General Hammond meldete, der sicher wieder die ein oder andere Standpauke auf Lager hatte.

Ende


End file.
